1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security light arrangements and, more particularly, is concerned with a remote security light signal alert system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many structures, such as residences and commercial and industrial buildings, employ some type of security arrangement to discourage and deter burglaries and intrusions. Such arrangements commonly include alarms that are activated by various types of sensing elements, surveillance television cameras and various types of fixed and/or movable lights.
Some security arrangements utilize lights that are attached on or adjacent to structures being protected. The lights are provided in fixed positions and are wired directly to a master control unit that allows the lights to be turned on or off. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,082 to Bierend. This security arrangement utilizes a common utility power line of a building to provide communication between a master control unit and a plurality of remote lights.
Other security arrangements utilize lights that are activated by sensors of various types. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,352 to Lai discloses a security light arrangement having a pair of electric lamps whose illuminations are controlled by a daylight photocell sensor and a headlight photocell sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,415 to Baar, Sr. discloses a security arrangement having an electrical circuit interconnecting a door mat, door bell and an electric lamp such that pressure on the door mat closes an electrical circuit to the door bell and electric lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,784 to Fusco discloses a security arrangement having a security light energized and de-energized by operation of a photocell. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,436 and 4,992,701 to Sacchetti disclose a security arrangement employing a motion detecting light controller which includes a passive infrared detector module with an internal power source and a light bulb socket adapter which includes a control circuit therein for a light bulb screwed into the socket adapter. The control circuit is activated by a signal received from the detector module when it detects motion in its focused area. When the control circuit is activated, the light is illuminated.
The security arrangements of the above-mentioned patents may operate adequately under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed and thus meet overall performance objectives set by their designers. However, none of these security arrangements are capable of detecting activation of a security light by a sensor and of then sending a signal to activate an alarm at a remote location to alert a user that the security light has been activated.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of security arrangements to incorporate this highly desirable additional capability.